


Not Like the Regulars

by agntquake084



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, Gen, Inhuman Powers, Sousy, daisysousa, dousy, soft conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntquake084/pseuds/agntquake084
Summary: Daisy promised to explain her Inhuman powers to Sousa, but never got the chance before Malick snagged them. Now, with the rest of the team asleep on the Zephyr, Daisy and Sousa can share a heart to heart to better understand each other.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	Not Like the Regulars

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Rose! Thank you for this adorable idea, I hope you (and everyone else) likes this quick one-shot!

Daisy stepped back to admire her handiwork. She had lined up empty water bottles she gathered from around the Zephyr and placed them on a box in the hangar as target practice. It was early in the morning- the Zephyr was quiet, the rest of the team sleeping peacefully in their bunks. Daisy was feeling rusty after what Malick had done to her. The healing pod worked like magic, and she was able to easily quake Enoch during one of their loops, but Daisy couldn’t forget the feeling of her veins turning to cement after she and Sousa were shot.

She tightened her ponytail, jogging over to the box to re-stack the water bottles for another round. Daisy found a spot on the opposite side of the hangar, shaking her hands out to aim. Something behind her made a loud crashing noise, and Daisy whipped around, arm outstretched, fingers vibrating with the quake gathering in her arms. 

“Woah, watch where you aim!” Sousa stood in the corner, hands up in a surrender. He looked sleepy- his curls messy atop his head, SHIELD-issue sweatsuit slightly wrinkled from his night’s sleep. 

Daisy dropped her hand, sighing. “God, Sousa, you scared me.” The vibrations faded as she scrubbed a hand over her face.

Sousa walked over to sit down on the seats lining the wall of the hangar, motioning for Daisy to come sit with him. Daisy plopped down next to him, in the same spot they had sat together before, after the team had brought Sousa to the Zephyr for the first time. But this time, Daisy closed the gap between him, perching herself in the seat next to his. 

Daisy was wringing her hands together, both a nervous habit and to rub out the last remaining tingling in her fingers. Keeping his eyes glued to her face, Sousa grabbed Daisy’s hands in his own. He held them tight, waiting for her muscles to relax. 

Daisy couldn’t help but softly smile. Sousa released her hands, letting them fall and rest on his knee. 

“Does it hurt...when you…” Daniel trailed off, put his hand out to mimic a quake. 

Daisy chuckled. “No...no, not anymore.”

“So it did, at one point? 

Daisy looked down at her hands, remembering the feeling of her bones constantly breaking, the purple bruises running up her arms and across her chest. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, at first. I didn’t know how to control it and basically broke all the bones in my arms.” 

Sousa’s eyes widened in shock, but also sadness. He put one hand on top of hers, softly this time. 

“But, I had a lot of help so I figured it out. Just...after what Malick did I didn’t think I would be the same.”

“From what I saw, you have solid aim.” 

“How long were you watching me?” Daisy raised an eyebrow. 

“Long enough.” Sousa studied her face for a moment, his thoughts racing with questions he was too nervous to ask. 

“Spit it out, I know you want to ask again.” Daisy leaned back, resting her head against the headrest of the seat. 

“It’s just, you never got the chance to explain this to me. If it’s not Super Serum, then what is it? You mentioned genetics back in the barn?” 

Daisy sucked in a quick breath. “We’re called Inhumans. We were basically created by a group called the Kree, like, hundreds of years ago.”

Sousa leaned back too, intently listening. 

“I went through something called terrigenesis. Basically, this thing called an obelisk opened up and there were terrigen crystals inside that were broken open, releasing a mist and covering us in it with a husk. If you’re an Inhuman, you’ll come out of the mist with some kind of gift, and if you’re not well...you don’t make it.” 

“You said ‘us’? How many of you were there when it happened?” Sousa’s curiosity got the best of him, interrupting Daisy’s story.

“Oh um…” Daisy paused for a minute. 

Sousa’s face dropped, realizing his question must’ve hit a nerve Daisy wasn’t comfortable talking about. “You don’t have to explain it to me Daisy.”

“No, no, it’s okay. There was another woman with me, Raina and...my friend Tripp. Raina and I both came out of the mist with powers but Tripp…” She paused. It still hurt after all these years, knowing that Tripp died thinking she did too. 

“Tripp didn’t make it.” She adjusted in her seat, tucking one leg under the other, hand still in Daniel’s. 

“I’m so sorry Daisy.” Sousa reached up with his free hand to brush a stray tear from Daisy’s cheek.

Daisy shrugged. “I’m used to losing people, you know?” She hadn’t even realized she had started crying, but she felt safe letting her guard down with Sousa. 

“Sure, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Sousa’s voice was solemn, but understanding. He knew what it was like to lose friends too. 

“Anyways,” Daisy shook her head, clearing her thoughts to get back to her explanation. “After that happened, I’m basically a walking Richter scale.”

Sousa chuckled. “What does it feel like?”

His eyes were gleaming, intent. Daisy couldn’t help but smile. For once, someone wanted to understand what she went through rather than just use her powers for their own benefit. 

“At first it felt like hundreds of bee stings, constantly crawling up my skin. I still get that feeling when I try to hold a quake in, but otherwise it’s as easy as breathing.” 

“Wow,” Sousa exhaled, genuinely fascinated. “I have never seen something this…”

“Terrifying?” Daisy cut in. 

“No,” Sousa’s voice got quieter. “Incredible.”

Daisy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, a rosy blush settling over her skin. “I did not expect that.” Daisy grinned. She had tried to change everything about her to fit in, but for once, she felt that she didn’t have to pretend around Sousa. 

She looked down at Daniel’s hand covering hers. She turned her palm up, lacing her fingers through his. Daisy gently sent a quake through her hand to his. 

Sousa let out a quiet gasp, looking from his hand and back up at Daisy’s face. She was beaming. He brushed back a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. 

“Why don’t you show me what else you got before the others are up? Please, for me?” Sousa stood up, pulling Daisy to her feet. 

Daisy smirked. “Only because it’ll keep you looking at me.”


End file.
